


Rough and Loud

by PlayingChello



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, annoyed neighbour, noisy, noisy Jean, power bottom Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Some rough sex where Jean is being too loud and Marco has to keep him quiet so the neighbours don't hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/gifts).



> I wanted to write some nsfw stuff so I asked twitter for a prompt and [Em](http://emeryylee.tumblr.com) gave me this great prompt. I don't know how great it is or if it's what you had in mind, but we've got noisy Jean and a very irritated neighbour.

Jean barely manages to throw his bag on the floor before Marco is on him. Strong hands and calloused fingers from years dancing along the strings of a guitar wander up under his loose shirt, mapping the lines of Jean’s ribs and muscles. He’s pushed into the wall of the hall hard and can feel his shoulder blades hit the wall hard enough that they could bruise. Not that he’s complaining. He’s more than willing to accept the sudden rough treatment from his boyfriend when a tongue slips into his mouth and kisses him in just the right way to make his head spin.

When Jean’s head catches up to Marco’s actions, he brings his hands up to run them down Marco’s back. Marco hums appreciatively into his mouth then brings his hands up farther under his shirt and the pads of his thumbs run over Jean’s nipples, already hardened. A deep moan tumbles from his throat immediately and his hands twist in Marco’s shirt.

The little apartment they share is simple. The entry hall opens up to the living room and another hall goes back to the bedroom. Marco practically drags Jean there, never completely detaching himself. Jean feels the back of his legs hit the bed only momentarily before he’s pushed down and gets his first real chance to just look at Marco.

He’s beautiful, eyes half lidded and full of lust. His face is flushed, fading the starscape of freckles on his cheeks. His bottom lip is ensnared by his teeth as he looks down at Jean, splayed on the bed beneath him.

“Hello,” Jean says, a smirk playing across his lips.

“Hi.” And then Marco peels off his shirt and the smirk is effectively wiped from Jean’s face.

Marco reaches down and pushes his hands up Jean’s front again, this time with more determination to get rid of the thin fabric covering his top half. When the shirt was sufficiently out of the way, Marco went about marking the pale skin above Jean’s hips, paying special care to lick and place soft kisses after each rough suck. Every touch elicits a sound from deep in Jean’s throat, each one pitching at a high volume than the last.

When Marco’s fingers start working at the catch of Jean’s jeans, the wall shakes and they hear pounding. One of Marco’s hands flies up to cover Jean’s mouth and he leans over him. “Shhh, the neighbour’s home. He hates us enough already.” His playful smirk indicates he really doesn’t mind much what the neighbour thinks, but he’s also far more polite than Jean, and the little bit of guilt is enough to say he means it.

The two boys moved into their little apartment at the beginning of their junior year of college. It only took one night of Jean’s particularly loud keening before they had an unfortunate and very embarrassing meeting with the neighbour. Next door, sharing a wall with their bedroom, lives a short, ornery man with little to no tolerance for ‘excessive noise.’ That first time, the man almost banged a hole through the wall before resorting to nearly knocking their door down. They were forced to answer the door nearly naked to be berated by the scary looking man.

Since then, they usually keep their bedroom trists to times when they know the neighbour won’t be home. Unfortunately, this time Marco is a little less than patient and really just wants to ravage his boyfriend. And that means Jean has to be quiet, or they’ll likely receive another angry visit from the neighbour.

Jean nods against Marco’s hand and it’s removed only to continue grappling with his pants. He reaches out and finds Marco’s pants with his fingers, desperately working to release the bulge straining under the fabric. Jean felt the cool air hit his half hard cock before he managed to pull down Marco’s pants, leaving them hanging off his hips as he pulled back, taking Jean’s jeans and boxers with him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Marco tells him in a low purr. The resulting high pitched whine from Jean led Marco to climb back over him and put his index finger up to his lips, “Remember, you have to be quiet.”

Jean opens his mouth and catches Marco’s finger between his teeth briefly before pulling back and kissing at the tip, “What about you?”

Marco smirks and leans down to trail kisses up Jean’s neck and jaw, “You’re the loud one.”

The blond’s indignant huff is cut off halfway through when Marco’s left hand ghosts along the hot underside of his cock. He has to stuff a fist into his mouth to keep his moans at bay and his other hand comes up to scratch at his boyfriend’s back, trying to find purchase in the dark, freckled skin.

The hand between them wraps around Jean’s cock and picks up a rough rhythm, twisting and stroking while he makes it his goal to kiss every bit of pale skin within reach of his mouth. When precome spread warm and sticky, Marco took his hand away and leaned over to the bedside table. Jean’s hand can’t muffle the whine at the sudden loss of stimulation.

The cap of the bottle of lube pops when Marco opens it and then squeezes a generous amount on his fingers. He spreads it around, warming the gel on his fingers. But when he moves his hand to Jean rather than himself, Jean takes his hand out of his mouth and cocks his head in question, “No condom? No prep?”

Marco smirks, catching his tongue between his teeth in the most adorably mischievous smile, “Nope.” The ‘p’ at the end pops. “I’ve been alone much too long today.”

Any of Jean’s confusion dies when Marco scoots forward and lines himself up over Jean. A long, low groan unmuffled by a fist fills the room until Marco manages to cover Jean’s mouth with his own. He whispers praise into his lips until he’s seated fully on his bony hips.

They stay there, still, panting heavily into each other. Marco leans over Jean, hands wandering up and down his sides, waiting until he was adjusted. Then he leans back, sitting upright with his hands braced against Jean’s chest and lifts himself up. He snaps back down, hard, having to bite back his own moan from letting loose. When he picks himself up again and slams down, Jean’s voice rips forth and Marco barely manages to get his fingers into his boyfriend’s mouth before it makes the neighbour bang again.

While Marco keeps up his unrelenting pace, Jean sucks at the fingers in his mouth, glad for something to keep his mouth busy in some attempt to keep himself quiet. He smirks around the digits when Marco moans his name breathlessly.

The rough pace they’ve kept up is making the bed creak, making the frame hit the wall. But the boys pay it no mind, much too preoccupied with the waves of pleasure washing over each of them. Marco’s pace stutters every few thrusts and Jean’s hips snap to meet him just right. By now, the blond’s hand has found Marco’s weeping dick and begun to pump it in time with their pace. The little muffled sounds falling from Marco’s lips among praises and soft cries of Jean’s name drive Jean crazy.

“Jean… Jean, I’m gonna- gonna come.”

Jean pulls his head back, letting Marco’s fingers fall from his mouth, “Come for me, Marco.”

The sound of his name on Jean’s lips combined with the way his thumb ran up the slit with a twist of Jean’s wrist sends him over the edge. He comes with a silent scream, spilling over Jean’s hand and abdomen.

He clenches around Jean and it takes only a few more ragged, uneven thrusts before Jean follows Marco over the edge, accompanied by a scream that no amount of muffling would have been able to quiet.

Marco collapses next to Jean and wraps his arms around his thin frame, glancing down at the mess, “Sorry. I made a mess.”

Jean, still coming down from his high, hums, “I don’t mind.”

The wall sounds like it’s going to break when the neighbour pounds against it again. Marco and Jean look at each other a moment before both bursting into maniacal laughter. It isn’t until much later that either of them manages to untangle themselves to clean up.


End file.
